CADA MINUTO
by sailoor
Summary: SE TRATA DE UNA MUCHACHA QUE NO LE CORRESPONDEN SU AMOR Y EL MUCHACHO QUE LE GUSTA A ELLA SE ENAMORA DE OTRA ,ESTA HISTORIA TIENE MUCHAS DIFICULTADES PARA QUE LA PAREJA QUE SE AMA ESTEN JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE ,LO LOGRARAN?PARA SABER LEE ESTA HISTORIA Y NO TE


Esta es mi primera historia que hago, esta inspirada en un manga que me gusto mucho y espero que les guste B) y por favor mándeme sus comentarios para saber que le falta a esta historia o que les parece. Y deseando que les guste esta historia, vamos a comenzar.   
Atte. la autora tomoyito   
1Amando secretamente 

Es un amanecer soleado, en la famosa calle de "Las rosas" hay tres chicas hablando del primer día de clases

hoy comienza nuestro primer día en la secundaria –decía la chica de pelo rojo como el fuego y piel blanca con una gran sonrisa

no se como estas tan emocionada si se acabaron las vacaciones, yo quería descansar más, hasta da flojera ir... ¿y si nos regresamos?-dijo bastante cansada la mayor

hay Kano tu siempre de floja, como te atreves a decir que este día no es especial! –respondió enfadada la chica de rojizos cabellos

pues que quieres miyazawa que este contenta y bailando por toda la calle por que terminaron las vacaciones!-dijo malhumorada Kano

pues por lo menos-respondió miyazawa con gesto de superioridad

La chica de rubios cabellos solo contestó con una mirada de odio, de repente pararon al ver que su amiga no había pronunciado ni media palabra

-que te pasa shibahime-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

pero la joven no respondió por quedársele mirando a un joven de negros cabellos que pasaba por ahí

-oye, nos escuchas, shibahime... shibahime ...SHIBAHIME! –grito miyazawa

-eh? Me hablaban?

claro... que te pasa? has estado todo el camino callada –dijo preocupada Kano

no... no me pasa nada vamos a apurarnos sino llegaremos tarde-

shibahime salió corriendo dejando a sus amigas atrás

lejos de ese lugar en la secundaria Tomoeda...

el joven de negros cabellos que había visto shibaime llegaba

-que paso Arima? – dijo un chico con un tono de burla

pero Arima se siguió derecho sin siquiera hacerle caso a ese chico que solo quería molestar

en ese momento llegaron las tres chicas

-Arima, ven! –grito miyazawa con una gran sonrisa

Arima fue con esas chicas que en ese momento eran sus mejores amigas

-que quieren?

hay que enojon amaneciste esta mañana, por lo que veo las vacaciones no te trataron muy bien –dijo Kano

Arima miro a shibahime y esta se sonrojo pues desde que iban en quinto de primaria le gustaba y éste nunca lo había notado

-No, no me trataron bien las vacaciones pero de eso no estábamos hablando que quieren –dijo molesto Arima

Pero no terminaron de hablar pues sonó la campana , todos los alumnos corrieron a sus salones, Arima camino con tranquilidad a su salón pero shibahime tropezó con una piedra y calló en brazos de Arima que la agarro fuertemente, ella se sentía en las nubes y se puso roja como un tomate deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no acabara nunca o que por lo menos durara un buen rato. Pero su deseo no se hizo realidad

-que te pasó shibahime! te lastimaste?- dijo Arima la tomándola de los hombros

la muchacha ocultando la cabeza solo contestó

-n-no nada m-me paso losiento por caer encima de ti

Arima contesto con una sonrisa; shibaime se sorprendió pues nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera y acabó por ponerse mas colorada y salió corriendo por la pena dejando a Arima muy sorprendido y angustiado

Shibahime corría pensando en que fué bueno que no había nadie en el patio cuando cayo sobre Arima. De pronto, se detuvo al recordar que tenía clases y corrió de regreso; corría muy atenta de no encontrarse con Arima pero su mala suerte la volvió a traicionar, pues al llegar a las escaleras se resbaló y cayó de espaldas... justo encima de la persona que trataba de evitar, quién la sujeto tan fuerte que shibaime quería que la tragara la tierra y sin voltear se paro y corrió pero esta vez, Arima no la dejo ir, la agarro de la muñeca y la abrazó, shibahime se quedo paralizada... miles de preguntas la rodeaban..

Ese abrazo significaba que también Arima la quería o era de amistad? Arima estaría enojado con ella?

Debería también abrazarlo? Qué iba a hacer si él se había enojado?

Tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas y eso la puso más nerviosa

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, solo les pido mucha paciencia pues cada sábado va a aparecer un capitulo así que nos vemos el próximo sábado y les ruego que me manden comentarios

chao


End file.
